


Anxceit Flirting

by MagicalLove12



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalLove12/pseuds/MagicalLove12
Summary: Virgil wants a kiss... and maybe some hickeysThey flirtIt starts out with Janus dressed as Roman and saying things Roman would say because the original direction of the story was differentOkay, hope you like it!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxceit
Kudos: 42





	Anxceit Flirting

"Where are ya going?" There was a hint of teasing in Virgil's voice as he entered the hallway behind the princely dressed snake. Things had gotten better between all of the sides, Remus and Roman bickered quite a lot but they felt like family again. 

Patton and Logan had come to a better understanding of each other. Even Virgil ended up making amends with his old dark-sides. "I'm off to conquer and entire kingdom with nothing but my bare hands and my beautifully manicured sword!" The actor replied with a wink. Virgil smirked before taking a few steps forward, backing the other sides into the wall, "Oh? Is that so?" The other looked away as blood rushed to his cheeks. Janus could feel his heart absolutely pounding in his chest.  
"Something the matter darling?" Virgil's voice was coated in honey and amusement.  
Janus meant to come off as confident but the cracking of his voice betrayed him, "Course not!"  
"So then you wouldn't mind if I did this?"  
Virgil placed a gentle kiss on Janus's cheek and it took all of the snake's self control to not melt on the spot. Virgil picked up on Janus's contentment and slowly continued: he gave a few more gentle kisses before leaning towards his lips. Janus closed the distance between them as they both smiled into the kiss. The kiss was intoxicating. Janus could feel Virgil's lips gracing his, he could feel the warmth of his breath, and the hands pulling him closer. They both wanted more and more, Janus gently took Virgil's lip between his teeth and sucked in earning a soft moan from the other boy. Janus spun around and pinned Virgil to the wall with his hands over his head. The emo decided to flirt, "What now, handsome?" Janus pressed his body against Virgil's as he kissed him more desperately than before. Virgil reciprocated his desperation as he teleported them into Virgil's room. Upon noticing their surroundings, Janus spotted something he could use. Janus pulled away from Virgil earning a pout as he reached for his newly found treasure. Virgil light up at the sight of the handcuffs before his blushing grew and he couldn't meet Janus's eyes. "It's alright dear, nothing to be ashamed of." Virgil pulled Janus into another passionate kiss as Janus restrained him. "You can take off my shirt," Virgil muttered between kisses and Janus did just that. Janus tore off the shirt before trailing Virgil's chest and neck with kisses. Virgil make an impatient sound and Janus focused on pleasuring his love. Janus sucked on the skin on Virgil's neck while running his hands through the other boy's hair. Virgil made a small sound as Janus continued to bite at the mark he'd made. "Mmm feels good." Janus saw a sweet smile on Vee's face and realized a matching one had been gracing his features, "Good." Janus pulled Virgil closer, "You're mine."  
"Damn straight."  
Virgil hesitated long enough for Janus to get out a, "Oh no. Don't you—"  
"More like damn gay."  
Janus threw his head into the crook of Virgil's shoulder as he began laughing. They were doing okay. They were happy and this just might work out.


End file.
